


Black Tears

by BBCGirl657



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial
Genre: AU Tom and Belle, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crime boss Tom Hiddleston takes Belle away from a strip club. He takes her back to HQ where he is given a month to make her into a weapon. What will happen at the end of that month? Will Tom succeed or will he be forced to take care of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gypsy stepped up onto the pedestal, her heels clicking on the hard plastic covering the lights beneath her. She grabbed onto the pole as a random song came on. 

Just like every night, her mind went on autopilot as she danced. 

The men’s faces blurred into nothing as she twirled around the pole.

 _Just keep dancing. Ignore the assholes. It’ll be over soon_ , she told herself as she breathed through the tears gathering in her eyes.

* * *

Tom entered the strip club and immediately the owner came up to him. 

“Mr. Hiddleston”, Jack said. 

But Tom wasn’t listening to what the man was saying. His eyes were locked on the blonde in the front. 

“Ah, I see your eyes have stumbled across little Gypsy”, Jack said, “She’s relatively new”. 

Tom handed him a 100£ note. 

“Sit anywhere you’d like Mr. Hiddleston”, Jack told him. 

“Thank you”, Tom said, making a beeline for Gypsy. He sat down right in front of her. 

Her eyes locked with his as “The Troubles” by U2 came on over the speakers. 

Tom drank in her movements. 

The arch of her back when she leaned back, the movement of her hips as she ground her body against the pole. 

Gypsy poured her heart and soul into the dance, wanting to impress Tom. She felt kinda bad, because she knew he was rich and she knew the better she danced, the more money she would make tonight. She could tell by the watch on his hand, the shoes on his feet, the beautifully tailored suit on his body. She slid down the pole to the base and crawled towards him, giving him a nice view of her cleavage. 

“Hey!” a man snapped, “Why don’t you put on a show for me sweetheart!”

“You want to let the woman do her job, mate?” Tom sneered at him.

“I’ve been coming here for months and she’s never danced like this before”, the man said, “She’s nothing but a gold digging whore. She’ll just take your money and leave”. 

Tom reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun, aiming it at the man’s forehead. 

Gypsy stopped dancing watching the exchange between the two men. 

“Apologize”, Tom told him.

“No”, the man said. 

“Apologize”, Tom said cocking the gun. 

By this time, the music had stopped and the whole club was waiting to see what would happen.

“No”, the man repeated. 

The gun went off and the man hit the floor. The other girls screamed and ran for the dressing room, but Gypsy stayed where she was. 

She was entranced by the blood pooling around the man’s head on the floor. 

Tom wiped his gun and slipped it back into his jacket. He approached Gypsy and took her chin in his hand. “What’s your name, love?” he asked her. 

“Gypsy”, she told him. 

“Your real name, love”, he said.

“Belle”, she answered. 

Tom smirked. “Beauty and the Beast”, he said. 

Belle blushed and lowered her head. 

Tom scooped her up in his arms and Belle squeaked. He carried her out to his Jag.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked him. 

“Do you enjoy this kind of work?” he asked.

“No!” she snapped, “The men are assholes and they only want one thing. I feel so disgusting at the end of the night”. 

Black tears slipped down her face. 

Tom took out a handkerchief and wiped them away. “Let me take you away from here”, Tom said opening the passenger door, “All you have to do is get in”. 

Belle turned and took one last look at the place she had given 3 years of her life to. She glared at the neon light, before spitting on the ground and getting into the car. _  
_

_She has fire_ , Tom thought. He shut the door and walked around to the driver side. _This is going to be so much fun_ , he thought as he got in and started the car. He would turn her into his own personal attack dog. He just needed to be careful she didn’t bite back.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was silent.

Belle didn’t know where they were going and frankly she didn’t care, just as long she didn’t have to go back to the strip club.

It was the dark, but she could tell they were in the country somewhere. 

That much she knew. 

They turned onto a gravel road. 

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the mansion.

Tom pulled up the circle drive. He got out as a young man came running down the front steps. Tom opened her door for her and Belle got out. 

“Good evening, Mr. Hiddleston”, the young man said. 

“Nicholas”, Tom said handing him his keys.

“Mr. Kingsley is expecting you. He’s not very happy”, Nicholas told him.

“When is he ever happy?” Tom asked. Tom took off his coat and wrapped it around Belle. “How is Mark?” Tom asked. 

“Significantly happier than Mr. Kingsley”, Nicholas said. 

“Thank you. Have a nice night, Nicholas”, Tom said. He placed a hand on her lower back and led her inside the mansion.

A man with ginger curls came running up to Tom. 

“Ben?!” Belle exclaimed.

Benedict showed no emotion on his face, but his hands were itching to reach out and hug her.

“You know each other?” Tom asked.

“Yes, she’s my sister”, Ben said, “I’ll settle her into a room. Best not to keep Mr. Kingsley waiting any longer”. Ben gently grabbed his sister’s arm and led her down a hallway. When they were out of eyesight, Ben hugged her. 

Belle froze, unsure what to do.

It’d been years since she had seen her brother and now he was hugging her. 

He pulled back and smoothed his hands over her hair and kissed her forehead. “You have no idea how good it is to see you”, he told her. He led her into a bedroom, where she shed Tom’s coat. Ben’s eyes went wide seeing what his younger sister was wearing. “What the bloody hell are you wearing?!” he snapped.

“I’m a stripper, okay?” Belle told him.

“What happened to the innocent little girl I left?” Ben asked.

“Exactly. You left me! Mom and dad kicked me out! Is that what you want to hear?! People change. Now get out”, Belle snapped. 

“Belle…” Ben said.

“I said get out”, she growled. 

* * *

Tom’s meeting with Kingsley was going about as good as Belle being reunited with Ben. 

“You killed a man, Tom!” Kingsley snapped.

“He was a low life”, Tom told him. 

“Regardless! You killed a man in a prominent club! In front of witnesses!” Kingsley yelled, “And all for a woman!” Kingsley was getting on Tom’s last nerve. 

“She’s not just a woman! I can make her into a weapon!” Tom yelled back, “She wasn’t scared!”

“And what will you do with her if your training fails?” Kingsley asked.

“I’m not killing her if that is what you are implying”, Tom told him. 

Kingsley sighed.

“What is with all this yelling? People are trying to sleep”, Mark said entering the office, “I saw her when you brought her in. She’s a beauty Tom. But I do agree with Kingsley. What will you do with her if you can’t make her into a weapon? You can’t keep her alive. She’ll know too much”. 

Tom said nothing. 

“Exactly. You don’t have a plan. You took her on a whim”, Kingsley said, “You have a month. If she’s not up to par by then, you’ll kill her yourself. Now get out of my office”. 

Tom growled and stormed out of the office, slamming the door. He made his way into his room, where he found Belle fast asleep on his bed. He thought about waking her up and moving her, but she needed her strength for the next day. He was going to make her a weapon and prove them wrong. 

When she was done, he was going to use his weapon on Kingsley.


End file.
